Gaz
by thefunnykid
Summary: What if Gaz doesn't die. Can make your own but you can't be rank higher than Corporal and all i need is the name. Need More characters
1. Task Force 141

**I decided that I going to restart this story **

I lied on ground in pain. I saw Private Griffen to my right and Sergeant Wallcroft to my left. Both were in the same pain I was in. I look to straight to see Staff Sergeant Griggs get shot in the neck and collapse to the ground. I saw Soap in pain right next to next to Griggs. Soap was looking to his left. He was looking at Captain Price. I try to get up by raising my head but a heard a bullet. After that I don't remember anything after that.

I open my I eyes to say a white room, maybe a hospital. I look too left to see both Captain Price and Soap. Soap was watching TV. It was talking about Imran Zakhaev death.

"Soap," I asked

"Yeah"

"You kill Zakhaev?"

"Yeah but I couldn't do it without Price" He said looking at Captain Price

"So Griggs and everybody else is dead."

"Pretty much besides Kamarov." Some guy came in. I never have seen this guy before. Not in USMC OR SAS.

"Hello I am Private First Class Dalton "DD" Devlin from Task Force 141 and I am here to ask I guy name Soap if he want to join us."

"That would be me."

"So do u want to join"

Soap look over at me "What about Gaz"

"Gaz will stay in the SAS and will be in charge of a FNG name Corporal Jake Matiks and a Scot formerly of the 45 Commandos Private Liam Redmond."

"K, I will join."

"Great"

3 Days later

Soap and I were just about to get let out of the hospital. I went to bathroom and look at the window to my face was cover with scars. I felt my face to see if I was really me. It was. I left the bathroom.

"Gaz the doctor says we can leave now."

1 Hour later

PFC Devlin had drove Soap and me to air port so he and soap can meet with the other

Task Force 141 members.

"So I guess I see yah later" Soap said

"Yeah" I said giving Soap a handshake. Soap got on the plane

"I could give you a ride back to your base." PFC Devlin said

"I good I'll just walk." PFC Devlin then got on plane as it was about take off

As I was walking past a store I saw a Black Skull Mask in the window. Remembering all the scars that were on my face I went in the store and bought the mask.

Once I reach the base I went to the bathroom and look at the mirror to see that the scars were still there. I grap the mask and slip it on my head. I look in the mirror to see that I look like a Ghost.

**So tell me what you think of it. Its almost 500 words.**


	2. FNG

I walk out of the bathroom with the mask still on my head. I ran into the FNG, Jake Matiks.

"Sorry, I am Corporal Jake Matiks."

"I know I am Lieutenant Gaz."

"So you're going to my Lieutenant."

"Yep, have you seen Private Liam Redmond?"

"No, so why are you wearing that mask? You look like a ghost"

"You know what I want you to call me Ghost, not Gaz, not Lieutenant, just Ghost."

"K Ghost when I am I going to take my CQB test?"

"When we find Pvt. Redmond." A guy looking like a scot came up to us

"Have you seen a Lieutenant Gaz."

"That would be me but call me Ghost."

"K, Ghost."

"Ok its time for the CQB test I hold the all time record with 19 seconds 2nd is Sgt. Soap with 21 and 3rd is tie between Cpt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan with 21.36 seconds. Matiks you go first."

I hand him a MP5 and a USP.45. I watched him climb up ladder and how he got ready to slide down the rope.

"Go go go."

He slide down rope then hitting all 3 targets as Redmond and I watched. He headed down the stairs to position 2, throw a flash grenade in position 3, shooting every target then sprinting to the finish. I looked at the timer.

"Matiks you finish in 22.24 seconds."

Matiks handed me the MP5 and USP.45, then I handed them to Redmond. Redmond did the same thing as Matiks just a lot worse. I watched him sprinting to the finish. I look at the timer to see 66.57 seconds. I went over to Redmond.

"I hope your sniper."

"I am."

"Well that's good because if you weren't then I would have killed u for sucking ass so bad, k lets head to equipment room."

We headed as I picked out guns that fits them the best. Matiks gun was a MP5 with a M1911.45 and Redmond got a M21 with M9.

"Guys are 1st mission is tonight."

"What it about." Redmond asked

"Saving Sgt. Kamarov"

**Not as long as the first Chapter but still long**


	3. No pulse

Corporal Matiks, Sergeant Gladding, and I are in helicopter getting ready for to get drop off by Caucasus Mountains. Nikolai said Kamarov might have been taken here. Private Liam Redmond was with Private First Class Anderson and Staff Sergeant Wilson giving us sniper support.

Sgt Gladding, PFC Anderson, and SSgt Wilson was the other apart of are Bravo Six team. SSgt Wilson gave CBQ test to Gladding and Anderson. Gladding got 20.59, Anderson got 39.54.

The pilot gave us the signal to go. I slide down the rope, as I hit the ground I told Gladding to stay in the plane and give us air support with the Mounted machine-gun. Matiks and I walk up to a house.

"Matiks two tangos in the house, you get the 1 on the left, on my signal 3, 2, 1." Matiks kill the guy on left with his MP5 silencer and I kill the guy on right with G36C silencer with an ACOG scope. What we didn't know was that the Ultranationalist had sniper watching those guys. He took a shot us. Lucky Matiks was able to dodge it. That shot attract some people to see they had SAS members here.

"We been spotted go loud." Gladding started up the machine gun, while Wilson, Anderson, and Redmond gave us sniper support. Matiks and I hit the ground trying avoiding being spotted. After Gladding clear about half the area, a chopper came in. A guy down a rope with a RPG on his back. The guy took the out his RPG and aim it at are helicopter. I try to shot him but it was to late the RPG was heading right towards the helicopter. I look at the helicopter to see the RPG colliding with the helicopter.

"Where hit where hit," Gladding said as the helicopter crash to the ground.

"Anderson is down, I repeat Anderson is down" Wilson reported

"Great we lost Sgt Gladding and PFC Anderson," Matiks said. I thought might me able to reach Kamarov with my headset.

"Kamarov do you copy," no one answer, "Kamarov do you copy."

"Who is this?" The guy who answer didn't sound like Kamarov.

"Lt. Gaz of Bravo Six of the SAS."

"Well Lt. you just cost one man life." A gun shot was heard.

"Guys Kamarov is dead, Matiks and I will you guys at the rally point and grab Anderson Radio."

"Copy that."

"Matiks lets go." Matiks and I ran to the rally point dodging bullets and RPG. We reach the rally point seeing Wilson with Anderson's Radio and Redmond.

"Well what now." Redmond asked

"Wilson try to find us a helicopter on Anderson's Radio." Wilson went over station over station repeating does any body copy over till he found someone.

"You reach Private First Class Dalton "DD" Devlin of Task Force 141, what your problem over."

"This Staff Sergeant Wilson from the SAS and we need a helicopter to get us out of here."

"What your location

"North of the Caucasus Mountains."

"Kay we're sending a helicopter over." After 15 minutes of holding off Ultranationalists the helicopter appeared.

"Everybody get to the helicopter." Wilson and Matiks got in the plane when a gun shot was heard. I look behind me to see if it was Redmond but I only saw Redmond body lieing down on the ground. I grab his body and carry him to the plane.

"We all on lets get out of here," Wilson shouted to pilot. I check Redmond hand to see if there is a pulse.

"There no pulse," I reported


	4. The Pit

FOUR YEARS LATER

SSgt Wilson, Cpl. Matiks and I have gone 4 years of kicking OpFor asses. Matiks got promoted to corporal over the 4 years. Mac thinks that we might have be the 2nd best SAS group he ever saw. 1st was Cpt. Price, who gone missing, Soap, and I. Mostly everybody calls me Ghost now.

"Ghost you got a letter," Mac said giving me the letter. I read it to see it was from Task Force 141. It read

Dear **Ghost**

We have seen your work and wanted to see if you would want to join us. If yes you well be send to join Bravo Five. The member in Bravo five are

Captain MacTavish

Sgt. Cooper

Cpl. Davis and

SSgt. Bell

We hope to see you soon.

**Task Force 141**

I went up to General Rodriguez (the leader of the whole SAS) about this.

"Gen. Rodriguez."

"Yes"

"I got letter from the Task Force 141."

"Task Force 141, the toughest hand picked people in the World. No wonder they picked you."

"What about the SAS."

"I will promote Mac to Captain and put him with Wilson and Matiks."

"Kay."

ONE WEEK LATER

Sgt. Cooper had come to pick me up.

"I'm Sergeant Cooper but you can call me Lucky."

"I'm Ghost."

"Well you ready."

"Sure."

After about half an hour I started to remember Soap getting picked up.

"Lucky."

"Yeah."

"Do u know a guy name Soap."

"Never heard of him, why?"

"I guy name Soap from the SAS went to the Task Force 141 5 years ago."

"I have only been in the Task Force for about 2 months."

2 Hours Later

I got off the plane and follow Lucky to two guys.

"I'm Cpl. Davis but u can call me Meat," said the Black guy with sun glasses and a camouflage hat. The other was probably SSgt. Bell

"I'm Ghost, where is Captain MacTavish."

"Right here." Captain MacTavish said

"So do I have to take a CBQ test."

"Sort of, I was going to U.S Rangers Pit to show them how its done, you can come, if you want."

"Sure."

"K meet me by the little bird at 1500.

3:00 pm

I went to the little bird to see MacTavish waiting for me.

"Ghost u ready."

"Let's do this."

1 hour later

As the little Bird lower I start to see the pit. When we finally reach the ground someone came up to us. He wasn't like the other rangers. He didn't have the armor. I bet he was a General.

"MacTavish u ready to show the rangers how to do it, he said"

"Ready as I will ever be," MacTavish. The General looked at me.

"Who is this?"

"Ghost from the SAS."

"I'm General Shepherd," he put out his hand for me. I decide it be best if I accept his off to shook it. "So why is he here."

"He new and I want to know how he is." MacTavish answered. Shepherd nodded then left. "Follow me Ghost." I follow MacTavish to the pit to see 2 guys both having Scar-H. The Black had his with a Grenade Launcher and the white guy had his with a thermal sight.

"Dunn, Foley, How it been.

"Just been training an Afghan National Army," The black guy said

"Well I going to show this Afghan National Army how its down." MacTavish went to the weapons case, pick up a M4A1 and started the pit. MacTavish was fast, he shot the first two targets, then next two missing the civilian, clearing the building then jumping down with only 10 seconds into it. He finished in 17.2 seconds.

"Damn," the white guy.

"That's got to be a new record," the black guy said.

"Ghost you want to try." MacTavish asked. I went to the weapons case. There was no G36C in there. So I grabbed a USP.45. I shot down all 24 targets missing all 5 civilian, then sprinted to the finish. I looked at the clock. 17.3 seconds.

"Damn it," I whispered

"Don't be mad Ghost, if you used a M4A1 or ACR. You would probably got 14 to 16 seconds." Said the black guy

"Ghost we got to the HQ the other new guy there."

"What his name."

"Gary Sanderson but they call him Roach."


End file.
